


Keep a Memory in Your Heart

by quartzguts



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Pseudo-Incest, lelouch has a feeling and doesnt know what to do with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartzguts/pseuds/quartzguts
Summary: "I was thinking I’d like a photo of you, big brother."
Relationships: Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia/Rolo Lamperouge
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Keep a Memory in Your Heart

Rolo’s been fidgeting with his locket. Normally, this is one of those things Lelouch finds annoying but tolerable. It’s important he maintain the image of an affable high school student, unbothered by the things going on around him. So, no matter how often Rolo insists on opening and closing that damn locket, the _click click click_ echoing in the student council room, Lelouch _cannot_ lose his temper over it. He just can’t.

Rolo sighs, shifts in his seat, and goes back to doing and undoing the clasp. The sound is like thunder in the otherwise still room. Lelouch feels his eye twitch. He glances over to where Shirley, Milly, and Rivalz are quietly studying amongst themselves, dead to anything but their anxiety over the upcoming exams, and figures he might as well take the chance.

“Rolo,” he murmurs, low enough that Rolo will hear but the others won’t.

_Click._ “Yes, big brother?”

“Would you mind finding something else to do with your hands? Opening and closing your locket like that is a bit distracting.” He barely manages to keep his voice from dripping distaste. _Success._

“Oh.” Rolo flushes. His skin is pale, probably from spending most of his adolescence underground, and the blush is almost as bright pink as his irises. “Sorry. I was just thinking.”

Lelouch internally curses, but asks what he knows Rolo expects to hear: “about what?”

Something odd happens then. Rolo lets the locket slip into his palm and looks at it reverently, like he’s holding a precious diamond. “I know it’s customary to put a photograph in these. I was thinking I’d like a photo of you, big brother.”

A strangled sound dies in Lelouch’s throat. “Why not one of us together?” he asks, trying to make Rolo’s suggestion sound less weird, and accidentally making it sound _more_ weird.

Rolo beams. “That sounds wonderful!”

“Sure,” Lelouch says.

Rolo sighs again, but this time it sounds happy, wistful, even _longing,_ and he gazes at the locket with an intensity that makes Lelouch’s cheeks burn. He turns back to his textbook, trying to commit the formulas on the page to memory. The clicking is gone now, but Rolo has started staring at him dreamily, and it’s so, so much worse.

Lelouch groans and buries his face in his hands. Rolo leans in, as oblivious to the concept of personal space as ever. His breath ghosts over the shell of Lelouch’s ear. “Big brother? Is something wrong?”

“It’s nothing,” Lelouch mutters. He closes the book. Forget studying—it’s not like Zero needs a high school diploma, anyway.


End file.
